Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010)
Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue is a 2010 computer-animated comedy adventure film based on the Disney Fairies franchise, it is the third installment of the Tinker bell franchise produced by DisneyToon Studios. It is the sequel to the 2008 film Tinker Bell and the 2009 film, Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure '' and revolves around Tinker Bell, a fairy character created by J. M. Barrie in his play ''Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up, and featured in subsequent adaptations, especially in Disney's animated works. The film was produced using Digital 3D modeling. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on September 21, 2010. Plot Like the other fairies, Tinker Bell attends fairy camp on the mainland. When she attempts to go find some lost things, Vidia asks her if she's going to the human house, which isn't far from camp. The question makes Tink curious and eventually sneaks off. Vidia follows behind to watch over her. When she reaches the house, she is amazed by their "horseless carriage". She takes the time to flitter around under the car, while Vidia tries to get her to leave. Eventually they do, but on their way back to camp, Tink and Vidia stumble upon a fairy-sized house made by Lizzy, a human girl who wishes to meet a real fairy. Tink immediately heads in to investigate, despite Vidia's constant warnings. Tink claims it to be perfectly safe, so Vidia slams the door shut in an attempt to scare her but unintentionally locks Tink inside. When Lizzy begins to approach the house, Vidia tries to free Tink to no avail. Lizzy discovers Tink inside and takes her to her home. She prepares to show Tink to her father, Dr. Griffiths, a busy and serious scientist, but upon seeing all the butterflies he has pinned in display for research, she decides to keep Tink a secret. Meanwhile, Vidia rallies Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Clank and Bobble to rescue Tink. They try to sail on a stream which would take them straight to the Griffiths' house. When their ship goes over a waterfall, Silvermist manipulates the water to create a mid-air stream. While this does save their lives, the boat is wrecked. They continue on foot but upon crossing a mudbank, Vidia gets stuck waist deep. While Clank and Bobble try to find something to pull her out, the other fairies are nearly run over by a car but are saved when Iridessa blinds the driver, who then vacates the car, giving the girls a chance to get Vidia out by grabbing onto the driver's shoelace. Back at the human house, Lizzy reveals her fascination of fairies. Tink is flattered by her obsession and since it's raining outside, Tink decides to teach her nearly everything about fairies. They record their information in a new research book given to Lizzy by her father. During this time, they have grown a great friendship. After a while, the rain dies down, and Tink is able to return to camp. She gives Lizzy a hug and makes her way out but before she leaves, she watches Lizzy attempt to show her father the research. Unfortunately, Dr. Griffiths is too busy fixing the house's leaks to pay her any mind, so Tink returns and fixes the leaks, saving Lizzy's father from the burden. Afterwards, she makes the choice to release a captive butterfly Dr. Griffiths was planning on showing to a group of scientists. Thinking that his daughter was the one who set free the butterfly, Lizzy's father grounds her, sending her to her room. Meanwhile, Vidia confesses to the rescue team that it was her fault that Tink has been captured. They comfort Vidia about the situation, informing her that it could have been worse without her presence. Once the rescue team finally reaches the human house, they are attacked by a cat. Despite being an animal fairy, Fawn is unable to immediately tame a cat under pressure. A chase ensues before she is able to find catnip, eventually taming the cat. Back at the house, Tink shows Lizzy how to fly in her room with pixie dust. Then her father walks in, forcing Tink to hide in the fairy house. He finds footprints on the ceiling and demands the truth. Lizzy tells him about Tink and shows him the research she and the fairy did in the book he gave her. Her father, however, still refuses to believe in fairies, and he and his daughter get into a row. Angered by Dr. Griffiths stubbornness, Tink reveals herself and chides him. The sight of the fairy astonishes the scientist and prompts him to capture Tink so that he could take her to London for research, but Vidia arrives just in time and pushes her out the way. Vidia is instead captured by Dr. Griffiths, but Lizzy and the fairies are able to convince him to think otherwise. In the end, Dr. Griffiths apologizes to his daughter for not believing her. Vidia is then freed, and she and Tink form a friendship. Lizzy and her father are now closer than ever. Cast *Mae Whitman as Tinker Bell, a tinker fairy. *Lauren Mote as Lizzy Griffiths, a nine-year old human girl who takes a liking to fairies. *Michael Sheen as Dr. Griffiths, a constantly pre-occupied scientist and Lizzy's father. *Pamela Adlon as Vidia, a fast-flying fairy. *Lucy Liu as Silvermist, a water fairy. *Raven-Symoné as Iridessa, a light fairy. *Kristin Chenoweth as Rosetta, a garden fairy. *Angela Bartys as Fawn, an animal fairy. *Rob Paulsen as Bobble, a wispy tinker fairy with large glasses and the best friend of Clank. *Jeff Bennett as Clank, a large tinker sparrow man with a booming voice, and the Driver. *Jesse McCartney as Terence, a pixie dust keeper and Tink's best friend. *Cara Dillon as the Narrator. *Faith Prince as Mrs. Perkins, Lizzy and Dr. Griffiths' neighbor. *Bob Bergen as Cheese the mouse and additional voices. Category:Films Category:Secondary Films Category:Disney Fairies